Bex and Embry Do New York
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Spin Off from Renesmee's Three Wishes. Follow the story of Bex and Embry as they fall in love after imprinting and discover a new city and a new life together. OC/Embry


**Bex and Embry Do "The City" **

AN: This is a story about Embry and my Original Character Rebecca "Bex" Abbott. It would really serve to be in your best interest to read my story Renesmee's Three Wishes, before beginning this story as it sets up a foundation as to who my original character is and how she and Embry became _BexandEmbry__**. **_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Despite leaving out the fact that she was from a family of vampires and that her big brother was a werewolf, Carlie Er-_Renesmee_ had actually told me everything about her family. They were all just as she described them, and I could see right away why she'd said I reminded her of her Aunt Alice. Alice was exactly how I imagined i'd be when I grew up.

Still energetic and adorable.

I was really sad to see Carlie (Oh gross! Changing a years worth of old habits was going to take forever! _Renesmee_ though was a WAY more interesting name than Carlie, so it shouldn't take too long to catch on, espically with everyone referring to her by that name.) Anyway, I was sad to see her driving off. We had both talked about how hard it was going to be to be seperated but I hadn't realized how sucky it would be until just this moment.

I pulled my cell out as the car started driving off. If I knew her she was going to spend way too much energy thinking about what was going on here. _"Stop thinking about Forks already! I know you still are! Think about Italy and all the cute guys your bound to run into!" _I text her, hoping she would listen to me.

A few seconds later I got her reply, _"Okay, Okay, only thoughts of Itailian Boys from here on out, miss ya already, bye." _I smiled and shoved my cell into the pocket of the dress I was wearing. (PS. Dresses with pockets were the best invention ever!)

I turned and followed the rest of Renesmee's (see catching on already) family into the house. I decided right then and there that I wanted to get to know them all the best I could. It sucked that I hadn't gotten to visit with Renesmee's parents before they left, but they were pretty cool the little i'd interacted with them.

I could definately see where she got all her looks, her parents, heck her whole family was made up of models. When we got into the house I walked over and sat down on the couch. One thing about me, I can make myself at home in just about any situation.

I sat down and Embry sat down next to me. I smiled at him, and then looked around. Jacob and Leah were in the kitchen with Seth and Quil, but the rest of the family seemed to dissappear. I wondered if Jacob and his... pack? Well I wondered if they spent a lot of time here, they all seemed to be really at home.

I leaned my head aganist Embry's shoulder, and closed my eyes thinking back to earlier when we had first gotten here.

_Carlie and I walked to her car in the parking lot, she started driving and I went to our playlist on her ipod, we were constantly adding songs to it. I went to our latest favorite _Let's Dance to Joy Division _by_ The Wombats_ and we started dancing in the car as we sang along. _

_I wasn't paying attention at first until I realized we weren't heading to her Uncle Charlies, or any of the restaurants in town. "Where are we going?" I asked over the music. _

_"Its a surpise," she said before going back to singing along. I could tell she was nervous about something, it was in the way her eyes were completely fixed on the road ahead of her, but I decided to let it go. _

_"So what was up with that guy back there?" I asked after the song came to and end, pressing the pause button. _

_"That was Embry, I will tell you all about him when we get to where we're going. Its kind of a long story." She said, and then she turned her focus back to the road. _

_I turned the music back on, skipping on to a song by _The Weepies_ I relaxed back in my seat and decided I should probably pay attention to where we were going, I didn't like when I couldn't find my own way home from where ever I was. _

_We finally turned off at a road i'd never seen before in the last two years I lived here. Which was surpising for me because I drove around A LOT. It was what I did to get away from my crazy life at home. It turned out this road was one long drive way that lead to this beautiful mansion in the woods. _

_It was bigger than my house, and that was saying something for Forks. My family lived in a newly developed upscale part of town. I turned to Carlie as we parked, "Where are we?" I asked, amazement and curiousity evident in my voice. _

_She just smiled and got out of the car. I followed her up the front steps and into the house. When we got through the door there were a ton of people standing around, and it looked like they were waiting for us. I recognized some of them, from the graduation earlier. _

_"Bex," Carlie said grabbing my hand leading me forward "Come sit here, there is a lot I have to tell you." _

_She sat me down on the couch and then pulled the ottomen closer so she could sit opposite me. _

_"Okay I feel like i'm under going an intervention and I know I'm not in need of one, what in the world is going on Carlie?" I asked again. _

_"Okay well first I should say that this is my family," she gestured to everyone standing around, "and this is actually my family home."_

_I starred at her for a second, "Family home?" I asked, "I thought you were from Alaska?" _

_"Well, we have a house up there too, so that wasn't completely a lie, but no I'm from Forks." she paused biting her lip, in what I knew was her attempt to avoid word vomit (a completely gross term she liked to use to refer to her inability to keep her mouth shut about things.) _

_"Okay so my name isn't Carlie, well it is, but thats my middle name. My full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and this is where I live, and..." at this point she got up and started walking around "These are my parents, and Charlie here is actually my Mom's Dad, and I dont know Jacob because he's Leah's boyfriend I know Jacob because he's a werewolf and he imprinted on me, which is like this crazy connection between two people. He is who ever I want him to be, so I made him my Big Brother. Anyway, Jacob and all his friends are werewolves, and they're werewolves are because the vampires came to town, and those vampires happen to be my family. You see my dad moved here, and my mom and him fell in love blah blah blah got married had sex and had me before my mom became a vampire. Only my family is different because they are veggie vamps and they dont feed on humans. But thats not important, well it is, but the point is, I'm a half vampire, and Jacob and his pack are like family, but the reason I'm telling you all of this now is because Embry imprinted on you earlier, so he's going to be who ever you want him to be, and for most people that's the love of their life. Its just wasn't for me, but thats beside the point." _

_She actually stopped talking for a few seconds in an attempt to catch her breathe. I took that second to run through everything I'd heard her say. I was one of the few people out there who could understand everything Carlie said when she had her (hate this term) word vomit. _

_"Oh! and i'm not going to Paris i'm actually moving to New York, but I couldn't tell you before because of all the secrets, but now you know everything so things can be different... okay... okay thats all of it... kind of." _

_She stopped talking, for real this time, and I knew this was where I really got to think about everything she's just said. I glanced around wondering if I was hearing this right. There were twenty one people in the room not counting myself and they were all quiet as they waited for my reaction. _

_"Wait, so your Uncle Charlie, is acutally your Grandpa Charlie, your name isn't Carlie, its Renesmee, your whole family has been living right here in town this entire time, and Werewolves and Vampires do exist?" _

_"Oh my..." I started about to say how extremely cool I thought all of this was when Carlie grabbed my hands. _

_"Bex! I am so sorry! Its not that I really wanted to lie to you, I hope you can understand why I did... I am really-"_

_I had to shut her up, and I grabbed her into a hug, laughing at how insanely awesome this all was "OMFG" I whispered in her ear. I couldn't stop laughing, and she must have finally caught my mood because she started laughing to and I realize that none of this information changed things for me. She would always be my best friend! _

_When we finally pulled away from each other we were smiling. I glanced around the room, my eyes landing on Embry. He was really hot and I thought back to what Carlie had said about love and connection and all of that. "So come tell me more about this love at first sight thing, I think I like the sound of it already." _

_Carlie laughed at my comment and waved him over. "Why dont you guys go hang out on the porch i'm sure Embry can give you a more detailed explaination than I did." I stood up and we walked outside together. _

_I walked over to the edge of the porch, and leaned back against it. I watch Embry close the door behind him. He glanced up and our eyes met when he did. I felt my heart slam back into my chest. The intensity in his eyes was deliciously overwhelming. I was glad I was leaning against the porch or I might have swayed a little._

_I had felt a tingle earlier at graduation when our eyes had met, but that was before I had any idea what was going on. Knowledge really is power, because this look we were sharing was more than anything I'd ever felt. _

_He gave a small smile and walked over to lean against the porch next to me, his body angled towards mine. I turned and mirrored his stance. I stuck out my right hand, "Rebecca Abbott."_

_"Embry Call," he said taking my hand in his. We smiled at each other, both surpisingly content to leave our hands interwined for longer than a typical handshake. In fact he might have held my hand all day if I hadn't pulled away. _

_"Okay, now that we've got the formalities out of the way" I said and smiled moving away from the porch, I grabbed his hand again and pulled him toward the center of the porch and then I plopped down right in the middle, folding my legs indian style. _

_He looked down at me and then glance over at the lounge chairs scattered around, "Are you sure you dont want somewhere more comfortable to sit?" _

_"I'm positive, this is perfect." I said smiling up at him. _

_"Do you want me to get you a cushion to sit on?" He asked again, and I gave an impatient sigh, although inside I was loving that he was genuinly worried about my comfort. _

_I patted the ground in front of me, "Wont you just sit down with me?" I asked, "I promise I am completely comfortable where I am." I added when I saw him give one last glance at the nearest chair cushion. _

_Once he was sitting down I leaned forward resting me elbows on my knees, "So tell me about this imprinting, I want to know everything."_

_Embry had his legs folded like mine, but he placed his arms behind him. _

_"Well first I should tell you about the whole werewolf thing," he said, and I leaned forward more with interest as he continued. "Firstly we aren't technically werewolves, more like shapeshifters. Its just that saying werewolf is easier. The 'werewolf' trait actually gets passed down through our tribe from generation to generation, and it only gets triggered when there are vampires in the area, kind of like a defense mechanism."_

_"Defense mechanism? But I thought you were friends with vampires." I said interupting him. _

_"We're friends with the Cullens because they dont feed on humans, they are a rare breed in the vampire community. We protect human life and so do they, that is why we are able to conexisit in peace." He paused, and it looked like he was deciding what to say next as he educated me on my werewolf knowledge. _

_"Oh something that you should probably know, when we're in wolf form our minds are linked. It can be frustating sometimes, only because its nearly impossible to keep secrets. We are each hearing and feeling the thoughts of the others in the pack while simultaniously having our own thoughts and feelings. It can be very overwhelming" _

_That was an interesting fact to know. It was both scary and cool at the same time. Scary because I couldn't imagine not having the privacy of my own mind, and cool because I've always wondered what it was like to hear inside someone else's mind. _

_"Anyway, I've gotten so used to it that I dont even think about it anymore. Espically with how often i'm over here at the Cullens" Embry said smiling. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked, not quite understanding what he was saying. I couldn't imagine him walking around the house in wolf form. _

_"Oh well Edward can read minds too, so I kind of just accepted that I can never really have a private thought," he said with a shrug. _

_"Edward?" I asked my eyes wide, "As in Car-Renesmee's dad?" _

_Embry bit his lip his eyes glancing toward the house. "Yeah him, but you should also know its impossible to have a private conversation at the house too. The vamps just cant help it, they've got super hearing." He said laughing. _

_"Wow, I hadn't even considered any of that, there is so much I dont know, continue, tell me more!" _

_Embry smile at me, "Okay so imprinting. Well Renesmee explained it as a connection, and thats true but the way it feels is more than words can truly explain. Its like the very gravity that was holding me to the ground is gone and now a similar force is holding me to you. Like I would be floating meaninglessly if you were suddenly gone." _

_He looked up his eyes locking with mine and we just sat there in the most comfortable silence I had ever experienced, "Wow." I whispered after a while, when everything he'd said really registered. _

_"I'm your gravity." I said holding back the giggle I felt wanting to escape, because as the words left my lips I couldn't help the warm feeling of happiness that spread over me. I'd been drawn into other peoples gravity other times in my life and they hadn't always wanted me there or wanted to be pulled into mine, but knowing that I was pulling someone to me was a fulfilling feeling. _

_"Are you happy i'm your gravity?" I asked, knowing without a doubt that he would answer me honestly. _

_Embry leaned forward and grabbed one of my hands, and I felt a spark shoot straight up my arm and through my body, leaving a heat behind in its wake. "Did you feel that?" Embry said, his eyes intensely locked on mine still. I couldn't even speak right away, I just nodded my head instead waiting for him to answer. _

_"I've never felt that for someone before. Being in your space, heck just knowing I can be in your space gives me that feeling. I cant even explain how it felt waiting for you to get here earlier with Renesmee. Not because you weren't in the same room, but because I honestly didn't know if I would ever see you again." He paused his fingers tracing the lines in the palm of my hand. _

_"Then you get here and not only do you bring this warmth to my heart with your presense, but your funny and your easy going, and you aren't scared off knowing that vampires and werewolves exist. So Rebecca yes, I am more than happy that your my gravity. I wouldn't want anyone else." _

_I felt the tears in my eyes, and was shocked, I reached up with my free hand and wiped them away. I couldn't believe I was crying, but I was so happy that I was. I hadn't cried because I was this happy in a long time. I sat up and pulled him into a hug, and felt the warmth he'd he showing me and spread hotter through my body. _

_When I pulled back I smiled at him again. "Okay, enough serious talk for today, lets talk about something else," I said relaxing back into a sitting position. "Tell me a story about Carlie...Renesmee, when she was a kid. Something she probably hasn't told me." _

_"Well there is the epic story of the haircut. Did she ever tell you that one?" He asked, and I shook my head, glad he hadn't fought me on changing the subject. _

_"I figured she probably wouldn't, it happened during her preteen, teenager stage. She was trying to find a way to rebel against the way things had always been. I wasn't actually there when this went down but Jacob showed us all when he phazed that day. Anyway, Renesmee had asked to get her hair cut really short like someone in a commerical she saw when she and Jake were watching TV. When she asked Alice had been in the room and she said that was absolutely out of the question."_

_"So Renesmee got up and stormed out of the room, and they all figured she would just forget about it and be on to something else with a little time." Embry started laughing, and I figured he was laughing at whatever happened next. I didn't even know what he was seeing but his laugh and his smile were so infectious I felt myself laughing too without knowing what happened next. _

_"Continue," I said urging him to finish his story. _

_"Well she comes waking back into the room with a smug look on her face a fist full of her curls in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. Everyone had gone completely silent except for Jacob who just burst out laughing." he started, laughing again this time grabbing his gut in laughter. "Rebecca, I wish you could have seen it." _

_I just smiled as I watched him laugh at the memory. I felt my heart flutter at hearing him say my name. It took me a second to register that I was actually happy to hear my full name on his lips. I had never been more glad to have the name Rebecca and have Embry Call saying it. I probably would have smiled about that for the rest of the day, but I was shaken from my moment of elation by the door to the porch opening. _

_I jumped up and raced into Carlie-Renesmee's arms, pulling her into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me the story about you cutting off all your hair?" I asked, pulling back to smile at her. _

_She attempted one of her glares on Embry, but she never was good at being upset and her smile broke through seconds later. She smirked and looked me again, "I could do you one better than just telling you the story!" She told me to sit back down and to close my eyes. I sat and waited when suddenly I was living the actual memory. I was Renesmee, watching TV and seeing the hair cut and so on. _

_"That is amazing, I cant believe you've been able to do that this whole time! I feel so left out." I pouted for a second when suddenly I realized this meant she could show me Italy in detail. "Oh, this means you can show me everything and _everyone_ you meet in Italy" I said emphazing on the everyone. _

_Car-Renesmee's face broke out into a frown, and I remembered too that she would be leaving me soon. I had known it was going to happen, I just hadn't realized how much it would suck to be seperated from her. I glanced over my shoulder at Embry, at least she was leaving me with an amazing boy to get to know. I turned back to my bestfriend and reached to hug her at the same time she reached to hug me. We held on tight before we stood up, while attempting not to break our hug. _

_Embry stood up with us, and Renesmee smiled at him. "I hope Bex isn't too much of a handful for you, it takes a special someone to survive what I like to call Bex-Mania" I smirked and was about retort when Embry replied on his own._

_"Trust me Renesmee, if Jacob could survive you and your unending terrible two's then i'm pretty sure I can deal with whatever Rebecca throws my way." I smiled, because there is was again, my full name and it made everything seem ten times brighter. I saw Carlie-Renesmee glance at me when he said Rebecca and not Bex, she knew I didn't like anyone calling me anything but Bex. Until Embry that is. _

_Renesmee and I stayed glued to each other's sides, until the very last second that I had to put her in the car. _

Chp1/End

_

* * *

_

**AN:** Well there is it chapter one. I know you all wanted a spin off of Bex and Embry. I decided to include this first chapter as an Interlude in Renesmee's Three Wishes so people knew it actually exisited. :]]

**Please Review**


End file.
